Memories of Love
Detalles *'Título:' 一路繁花相送 / Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song *'Titulo en inglés:' Memories of Love *'Título alternativo:' Flowers Shall Send Us on Our Way *'También conocido como:' The Road to Bid Farewell is Filled with Flowers / All Along the Way / Blooming Flowers Shall See Us Off *'Género:' Romance, Drama *'Episodios:' 30 *'Cadena:' Jiangsu TV, Dragon TV *'Periodo de emisión:' **'Dragon TV:' 07-Febrero-2018 al 27-Febrero-2018 **'Jiangsu TV:' 07-Febrero-2018 al 27-Febrero-2018 *'Horario:' Diario 19:30-21:15 Sinopsis Cuenta la historia de una pareja joven que encuentra su amor reavivado después de haber sido separados por diez años. Lu Fei es un príncipe azul, aparentemente perfecto, que inesperadamente se encuentra con la joven terca y rebelde Xin Chen. A pesar de que sus personalidades chocan, se encuentran atraídos el uno al otro y, finalmente, caen en enamorados. Sin embargo, más tarde se separan, y no es hasta diez años más tarde, cuando Lu Fei deja para ir a su nueva compañía floreciente en el extranjero y vuelve a buscar Xin Chen, en donde encuentran el significado de su amor. Reparto *Wallace Chung como Lu Fei **Wang Jia Jun como Liu Fei (joven) *Jiang Shu Ying como Xin Chen **Wang He Run como Xin Chen (joven) **Su Wei Wu (苏魏舞) como Xin Chen (11 años) *Aaron Yan como Lin Le Qing **Feng Chu Xuan como Lin Yue Qing (joven) *Li Sheng como Xin Di *Christopher Lee como Xin Kai Yu *Li Hao Xuan como Dai Wei Fan *Christina Mok como Ji Ruo Li *Xia Ming Hao (夏铭浩) como Liu Hao Ran *Wang Xun (王迅) *Zheng Qiang (郑强) como Xin Kai Ming *Li Yi Juan (李宜娟) como Li Xin *Fan Chun Xia (范春霞) como Madre de Liu Fei *Yi Yi Zi (易易紫) como Xiao Na *Zheng Xiao Rong (郑小容) como Secretario *Liu Xiao Wan (刘小婉) como Dong Shi *Li Ying Qi (李应七) como Ken Producción *'Obra original (novela):' Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song (一路繁花相送) por Qingshan Luotuo (青衫落拓) *'Productor:' Xia Mei (夏梅) *'Director:' Liu Miao Miao (刘淼淼) *'Guionistas:' Tang Yao (唐尧), Jin Guo Dong (金国栋) Curiosidades *Basada en una novela del mismo nombre del escritor Qing Shan Luo Tuo (青衫落拓). Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban Galería Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201800.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201808.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201809.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201701.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201702.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201703.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201704.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201705.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201706.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201707.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201810.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201811.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201812.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201813.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201814.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201815.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201816.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201817.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201818.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201819.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201820.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201821.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201822.jpg Yi Lu Fan Hua Xiang Song-201823.jpg Categoría:Jiangsu TV Categoría:Dragon TV Categoría:CDrama Categoría:CDrama2018 Categoría:De 40 a 59 episodios Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama